List of Quotes in Munch's Oddysee
Quotes done by each of the characters during Gameplay in Munch's Oddysee. Abe: Greetings: *"Hello." *"Hey there, fellow chump." *"How ya doin'?" *"Hey, what's happenin'?" *"There's my buddy." Everyone: *"All a ya!" *"Heya, chumps!" *"Okay, listen up!" *"Everybody listen!" Work: *"Will ya help me out here?" *"Okay, a little elbow grease, guys." *"Okay, get to work." Wait: *"You better stay here." *"I'll be back, don't you worry." *"Just sit tight and be cool." *"You just hang here for a while." Attack: *"Jump 'em!" *"Kick some booty!" *"Go beat 'em up!" Responses to Munch: When Greeting/Greeted by Munch *"Heya, Munch." When Munch asks him to Wait *"You be careful." *"Okay, dude." *"Don't get killed." *"Don't be gettin' blown up, okay?" When Munch asks him to Attack *"I don't think so." Whenever Munch Burps *"Dude, what's up with that?" *"Dude, that's nasty." *"That's just wrong." Pain: *"Oomph!" *"Help! I'm still taking a beat out here!" Munch: Greetings: *"Hello." *"It's good to see ya." Everyone: *"Everybody!" *"All a y'all!" Wait: *"You better stay here." *"Now you stay here." Attack: *"Git 'em!" Abe Responses: When Greeted by/Greetimg Abe *"Hello, Abe." *"What's up?" *"Let's get going." When Abe asks him to Work *"Not gonna happen." When Abe asks him to Attack *"You go for it, Abe." When Abe asks him to Wait *"Whatever." Whenever Abe Farts *"That's nasty!" *"Damn, dude!" Pain: *"Ow!" *"Aww, I'm dead!" Mudokons: Greetings: *"Hey, Abe." *"Hey, it's Abe!" *"Hey, what's happening Abe?" Responses: If there's Nothing to Attack or Work at *"Do what?" *"I dunno..." *"None to do, Abe." When asked to Wait or When about to Work *"Yeah, sure." *"Yeah, whatever." *"Awww..." *"Aw, man!" When about to Attack Enemies *"YEAH!" *"Gettum!" *"Hahahaha!" Whenever Abe farts or Munch burps *"Oh look at that!" *”Ha Hee Hee!” *”Uh Huh Huh!” Pain: *"OW!" *"Oomph!" Fuzzles: Greeting/Battle Triumph: *"Mee mee mee mee." Sympathy/Sadness when a Fuzzle dies: *"Meeeeee!" Responding to Abe or when about to attack: *"*growling* Pain: *"MEEP!" Dying: *"MEEEEE!" Sligs: Attack: *"Get em'!" *"Kill him!" *"Hey you there!" *”Attack!” Insults: *"Hey, butt wipe." *"Poo brain!" *"Kiss my ********!" *"Hey, fart breath." *"Hey, fugly." *"You stink brother!" Response: *"Piss off!" *"Piss off, ya ass-wipe!" *"Sure, and your mama." *"What's up with that!?" Big-Bro Sligs: Attack: *"GET HIM!" *"KILL HIM!" *"Pop a cap in your ass!" (European version only) Insults: *"You smell bad dude." *"LOSER!" Response: *"PISS OFF!" Vykkers: Insult: *"Ewww, you got poo face!" *"Eat dooky!" *"Hey dear, wanna buy your sister?" *"Hold this." *"You moron!" *"Hey, butt-munch!" *"Hey, stitch it *****!" Response: *"Why don't you get a life, shit-head?!" *"Yeah, your mother!" *"Wha-I've never been so insulted!" *"How dare you!" *"Piss off!" *"W-What? You talkin' to me?" *"That's what your mother said when I... uh, never mind." Glukkons: Idle Chat: *"I'm beautiful." *"Everybody loves me!" *"How did I get so perfect?" *"Mama's gonna be so proud of her Glukkon." *"I'm at the top of the world!" *"I'm gonna need me an ass the size of a truck to fit this wallet." *"Enough about you, let's talk about me!" Miscellaneous *There are also other quotes you can hear from idle Native Mudokns, Sligs, and Vykkers when they are talking to each other and neither are possessed. But the majority of the words are uninterpretable with only a couple of understandable words and occasional laughing sounds. *Paramites make pig noises and pig squeals. *Scrabs also make roars, either 1 or a pair of roars. The also make cackling noises when posessed. They do the "dance" that they do on prey as seen in prior games. *The only noises Slogs make are loud barks and whimpers when they die. They idly bark when they are just standing around, presumably because they have no eyes and rely on echolocation to understand the world around them. *Meep make sheep like baas when they stand idly. Their baas are louder and more frantic when being scared by Munch. *Interns occasionally make noises, but since their mouths are sewn shut they only make muffled noises. However it can be understood what they mean by the intonation of their voices. They make a louder shrieking sound when in pain than they do in their version of chat. Category:Munch's Oddysee Category:Quotes